Wolfish Frostbite
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, namun Temari sangat asing dengan hal tersebut. Tersakiti dan melarikan diri dari kediaman Nara, kemanakah Temari mencari tempat berlindung? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, apartemen Naruto. NaruTema. Fic pemanasan setelah hiatus dua bulan. Read dan Review, ya.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by Elixire J. Crow

Rating: T (bahasa)

"Dasar bajingan!"

Naruto yakin dia sedang tidak mengigau ketika membuka pintu apartemennya untuk melihat sosok Temari dengan wajah yang merah padam. Naruto memang memasukkan beberapa jenis jamur ke dalam ramennya barusan, tapi dia sudah benar-benar mengecek takarannya agar tidak teracuni oleh jamur-jamur tersebut. Maklum, jamur yang ia gunakan tadi biasanya digunakan untuk tujuan medis walau memang memiliki rasa yang nikmat.

Bagi Naruto malam-malam musim bersalju akhir tahun seperti ini paling enak ya dilalui dengan secangkir mi ramen instan. Tidak aneh memang, padahal sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Karena tidak ada kerjaan belakangan ini, Naruto sering begadang dan nonton pertandingan bola untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Uh…"

"Dia tidak tahu seberapa aku mencintainya! Tapi dasar si pemalas brengsek itu! Dia bermain dengan 'Wanita' lain yang tidak lebih baik tepat di depan mataku sendiri!"

Naruto celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dasar perempuan stress. Ngapain coba pagi buta begini ngeganggu orang.

"…Ano, Temari-san-"

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!"

BLAM. Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya.

Di dalam rumahnya, di aula ruang makannya Naruto mengucek mata. Ia tidak mendengar suara bising dan berisik wanita itu lagi (Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia adalah yang paling berisik sedari dulu). Heh, hanya ilusi. Genjutsu murahan macam apa ini.

Tok. Tok.

"Naruto-kun."

Bukan ilusi rupanya. "Aku…aku tidak punya tempat menginap."

Naruto kembali membuka pintunya. Hatinya tergerak mendengar suara bergetar dari Temari barusan.

Apa yang…?

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat. Selain Sakura-chan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sabaku no Temari. Meneteskan air matanya; menggigit bibirnya dengan perih. Wajahnya merona merah, meluap penuh emosi tak terbendungkan. Dia sakit—tersakiti.

"Aku sendiri di sini."

Naruto melangkah keluar pintu rumahnya, berdiri sejauh setengah meter dihadapan kakak dari sang Godaime Kazekage. "Izinkan aku-ha - - HATSYIIM!"

Naruto mendengar si wanita melap dan menyeruput hidungnya yang sudah memerah. Tak menunggu aba-aba apapun lagi, ia menarik pergelangan Temari dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Udara dingin membunuh itu tergantikan dengan kehangatan lembut selimut tipis seadanya yang diambilkan Naruto dari lipatan baju bertumpuk dekat meja pemanasnya. Futon dan penghangat.

Kali ini wajah Temari mengepul akan uap kehangatan.

Naruto membimbing Temari ke dekat meja penghangatnya dan menarik kursi yang dapat diduduki oleh tamu pagi butanya ini. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan kuhangatkan air. Sementara itu," Naruto melangkah guna mengambil beberapa lembar selimut lagi. Tak membiarkan tangan Temari yang berusaha melakukannya sendiri Naruto menambah tumpukan selimut pada pundak Temari, menjadikannya semakin tinggi.

Temari memagut kedua sisi tumpukan selimutnya, memandang seisi ruangan apartemen Naruto. Meja futon dengan penghangant dibawahnya. Lalu diatasnya tergeletak beberapa cangkir mi ramen instan serta sekeranjang mikan manis. Ruangan yang sangat jauh dari kata mewah—seperti rumahnya dan rumah si brengsek Nara itu…

"Ow, ow, panas…"

Naruto meletakkan seember air hangat di bawah kursi tempat Temari duduk. Dengan perlahan (setelah menerima anggukan perintah dari Naruto), Temari mencelupkan sepasang kaki putih mulusnya yang bagaikan porselen.

Temari semakin dapat melihat uap yang keluar dari wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Sangat nyaman…

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa pakai _'-kun'_? Biasanya juga tidak begitu."

Temari tersenyum panjang. "Nanti kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bermalam."

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak sejahat itu. Lagipula kau adalah kakak Gaara. Dimana sopan santunku jika tidak menyambutmu?"

"Hei, kau menguncikanku diluar tadi ya." Tukas Temari, jutek.

Naruto bertegak pinggang dan menggaruk kepala, nampak kebingungan. Ia kemudian akhirnya meraih kursi lainnya dari meja makan dan mendudukinya tepat dihadapan Temari.

Naruto memijat kedua sisi keningnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Uh, kau tahu. Aku ini paling lemah dengan genjutsu. Aku khawatir itu adalah genjutsu untuk membuatku linglung. Lalu setelah tak berdaya, aku akan diculik dan dijual menyeberangi lautan. Walau perang dunia shinobi sudah selesai, belakangan ini 'human trafficking' sedang marak-maraknya. Dan itu sangat berbahaya, Temari-san."

Temari ingin tertawa tapi lelucon Naruto benar-benar garing. "Ok, ok. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengarang-ngarang alasan. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Gaara 'kok."

Naruto menghela napas leganya. "Jadi, urusanmu sebagai menlu Suna belum selesai juga ya? Sudah akhir-akhir tahun, 'kan?"

"…Kenyataannya, tadinya aku berniat menghabiskan waktu liburku di Konoha. Dengan 'dia'." Temari merunduk, merasa malas melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"'Dia'?" Naruto memang mendeteksi adanya nuansa gelap dari kata-kata Temari. Apa sebaiknya tidak dilanjutkan saja ya, topik ini? "Baiklah. Kau bisa menginap disini. Tapi-"

"Shikamaru mengkhianatiku."

Oh demi Hokage, pikir Naruto—di dalam batin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Aku malas mendengarnya…

"Kau bersedia mendengarkannya untukku 'kan, Naruto?" Mohonnya.

Ap-apaan perempuan ini! Dia bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Tadinya aku berniat menghabiskan malam tahun baruku dengan keluarga Shikamaru. Tapi, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru dan temannya Ino itu sudah lamaran." Baiklah, dia bahkan tidak menunggu jawabanku sedikitpun. Dasar pemaksa…

"Aku mengerti ini adalah masalah klan mereka. Tentang 'ikatan emas' atau omong kosong semacamnya, tapi…tapi paling tidak si brengsek itu bisa mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari! Mungkin aku bisa berbesar hati untuk menerimanya. B-bahkan aku sampai melewatkan hari-hari akhir tahun bersama dengan dua saudara sedarahku satu-satunya di Suna demi bokong malas keluarga Nara! Bodohnya aku berpikir sejauh itu…"

"Apa mungkin…"

Temari mengangguk. "Selama ini aku meyakinkan Gaara dan Kankurou kalau aku dan Shikamaru sudah akan…"

"…Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto pendek. Gaara dan Kankurou mungkin akan membunuh Shikamaru jika thau ini. "Aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu,"

"Oh begitu. Benar juga ya." Temari merunduk, merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku-"

"Kecuali… Kecuali jika sahabat terbaikmu kini berpacaran dengan perempuan yang kau puja bisa dijadikan pengecualian…"

"…Uh, bodohnya aku mengungkit-ngungkit hal yang-"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Apa 'sih. Enggak lagi. Biasa aja. Oh, kupikir airnya sudah mendidih lagi sekarang. Aku akan membuatkanmu ramen. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Naruto berlari ke arah dapurnya.

Temari tidak pernah mengira bahwa hanya dengan segelas ramen, sambil menonton televisi dan menyembunyikan diri dibawah meja penghangat bisa membuat perasaan senyaman ini. Temari tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi sepertinya Naruto adalah penyebab utamanya.

Sejak kapan bocah tengil, tidak sabaran, dan terutama bodoh juga norak dulu itu berubah menjadi seorang gentleman yang perhatian. Temari memang belum melihatnya secara keseluruhan, tapi dia yakin bahwa Naruto yang 'itu' sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Temari akui, dia terkesima dengan aura Shikamaru yang begitu berarisma. Tidak hanya cerdas, tapi dia adalah si jenius yang sangat dewasa. Tipe Temari. Dan Naruto tidak pernah masuk kriterianya sedikitpun sedari dulu.

Namun, apa kini tetap begitu?

Hmm. Ketulusan. Temari merasakan ketulusan yang sendu namun hangat dari balik senda gurau ceria Naruto.

Dia mengerti akan diriku, bisik Temari. Mengerti bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan… Mengerti betapa perihnya tiba-tiba merasakan kesendirian di dunia ini.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat menyaksikan acara nonstop akhir tahunan.

Besok adalah tahun baru. Tidak akan sempat lagi pulang ke Suna yang membutuhkan waktu paling tidak dua hari-an dalam perjalanan.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Naruto menembakkan sisa-sisa biji jeruk ke tong sampah yang letaknya jauh di sisi televisi. "Tentu saja kesepian. Tapi aku sudah biasa, 'kok. Malahan kudengar ada orang yang bisa jadi sinting gara-gara kesepian. Hahaha. Konyol, ya? Aku 'sih…sudah biasa. Jadi, kupikir tidak terlalu…"

Naruto terdiam, mengalihkan wajah sambil memangkukan pipinya ke arah tv. "Aku ingin mengundang teman-temanku untuk pesta tahun baru disini. Tapi, mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing. Tapi, tidak apa. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka akan mengunjungiku besok 'kok. Atau awal tahun baru… Atau besoknya lagi…"

Mereka berdua kini terdiam, hilang ditengah ramainya acara tv.

"…Hwoaaaah, sudah jam empat. Waktunya tidur."

"Dasar kelelawar." Desis Temari, tertawa kecil.

"Oh, kau tidak ya, Temari-san?" Naruto berjalan ke ruang tamu, mematikan lampu dan menyisakan penerangan secukupnya dari lampu tempel. "Aku tidak punya piyama lain. Kau bisa menggunakan piyamaku yang ada di dalam lemari kamar."

Sambil menunjuk ke arah kamarnya, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Naruto, 'kok kau tidur di sini?"

"Kamarnya cuma satu. Tidak mungkin kita tidur sekamar, 'kan?"

"…Aku 'sih tidak keberatan."

Naruto terdiam. Untung Temari tidak melihat wajah kalapnya saat ini. "…Becanda aja 'nih. Dah, selamat tidur Temari-san."

Tidak lama setelahnya…

"Naruto,"

"Ngapa~?" Naruto mengigau. Tampaknya dia sudah hampir tenggelam ke dalam mimpi. "Toiletnya di dekat dapur… Lampunya di atas kompor…"

"Apa piyama ini tidak kebesaran untukku? Lagipula motifnya 'kok ramen dan naruto semua 'sih?"

"Mmm." Jawab Naruto dengan gumaman kuat. "Kalau tidak begitu, namaku bukan Naruto-_ttebayo_."

"Sini sebentar. Naruto." Temari, nampak kesal menarik Naruto hingga berdiri.

"Ada apa…? Aku baru mau tidur, Temari-san."

"Ada sesuatu…"

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Naruto, sambil berusaha kembali sadar. Ia tengah ditarik menuju kamarnya sendiri saat ini.

Tepat ditepian kasur, Temari mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga mendarat dengan keras di atas kasur yang empuk (Hidungnya terlebih dahulu). Kini Naruto sudah sadar sepenuhnya. "Kenapa 'sih? Main dorong aja!"

"Kudengar dari teman-teman perempuanmu kalau sifatmu hampir serupa dengan mendiang Jiraiya-san."

"Y-ya. Itu…"

Temari mendarati di sisi Naruto dengan menggunakan dengkulnya terlebih dahulu. Ia kini berdiri di atas kasur dengan bantuan kedua tangan dan dengkul, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut menggoda. Melihat wajah membatu si pemudapria pirang, Temari mengeluarkan desisan tawa kecil. "Kenapa?"

"G-Gaara dan Kankurou akan membunuhku."

"Jangan bercanda. Cuma tidur bersebelahan apa salahnya memangnya? Tidak ada yang terluka."

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Aku butuh teman saat ini, Naruto. Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi gila jika ditinggalkan sendiri terlalu lama. Seperti katamu tadi. Aku hanya menginginkan teman malam ini…"

"Temari-san,"

Sambil mengalihkan wajah, Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Boleh aku memelukmu, Naruto?"

Naruto berbalik. Tanpa memperdulikan pelukan Temari, ia memeluk balik. Dengan kuat. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang jadi gila gara-gara sendirian. Tidak ada seorangpun yang sendiri. Aku cuma…membuat-buatnya."

"…Apa pernah ada seorangpun yang bilang kalau kau sangat payah dalam berbohong?"

"Diam. Dan tidur."

Temari membalas pelukan itu dengan mengeratkan pagutan tangannya pada punggung Naruto. Ia memendamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada dada Naruto, dibuai oleh tiap naik-turunnya napas Naruto. Merasakan bau maskulin dan hangat tubuhnya. Ia aman. Ia mendapatkan tempat berlindungnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Aku suka orang yang tidak bisa berbohong sepertimu."

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto membara. Untungnya (lagi-lagi) Temari tidak bisa melihat. "Di-di-diam! A-aku tidak minta opinimu."

"Naruto?"

"Hm! Apalagi sekarang?"

"Selamat tahun baru."

"Kecepatan sehari, tahu."

Naruto menunggu beberapa detik, namun tidak kunjung mendapatkan balasannya. Ia sudah tertidur.

"…Aku cuma tidak ingin ada yang merasa sendiri lagi. Aku, Gaara, Sasuke… Kau, Temari-san. Sudah cukup."

Berniat menyelam ke alam tidurnya, Naruto mendengar gumaman kecil dan lembut dari bibir Temari yang nampak begitu mungil. "Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya padamu. Terima kasih. Zzzz…"

Tersentuh oleh kata-katanya, Naruto menggerakkan satu tangannya ke kepala Temari dan membuatnya semakin mendekap dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu kau sejinak ini."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Mungkin… Mungkin memang tidak ada yang ditakdirkan sendiri sedari awal. "Selamat tahun baru juga, Temari-san."

|END|

AN: Fic pertama setelah hiatus hampir dua bulan. Semoga kualitasnya semakin membaik, dan review, kritik, komen, dan saran sangat diharapkan. Terlebih lagi, apa Kamu suka dengan fic ini? Thank you for reading.

EJC


End file.
